Remember Me?
by catlovesg-milk
Summary: Shasa was attacked and lost her memory one odd winter night.Now, nearly one year later, she has little hope of recovery.That is, until the day she finds a strange man in her room.Will she ever be able to remember everything?Just how did she forget anyway?
1. Prolouge

I woke up slowly, not opening my eyes. The first thing I was aware of was the throbbing of my head. I then realized that I was soaking wet. Wet and cold. Wet and cold and… warm? Knowing that couldn't be right, I finally opened my eyes to a dark gray sky, where something white and fluffy was gently descending to lie around me. _Is that… snow?_

Carefully, I looked down at myself, to realize that I was collapsed in a pile of the snow, with a coating of it covering my clothes. _Snow is cold_ I thought lazily, as if my mind was still half-asleep, _and when it melts its wet…_ It was difficult to think even such obvious things without a great pain flaring in my head. My eyes traveled to my feet, then followed faint tracks down a trail. The impressions could only have been made by me. _I wonder where I was going… Where did I come from?_

As I turned over a few questions in my mind, I used all my strength to sit up. A wave of dizziness washed over me, and I sat still for moment, before standing fully. It was more than difficult to stay on my feet, but I somehow managed. It was then that I noticed something trickling down my cheek. _Something warm… _I touched my fingers to the sticky liquid and then gazed at it for a long time before I comprehended what it was. _Blood, _my _blood. What could have happened? _I questioned myself, completely startled by this.

Even more startling was realizing I couldn't remember.

My aching mind started to buzz with questions. _What happened? Did someone else do this? Who would have? Why? _I came up with an uncountable number of these, before one stopped all others, one so terrible that I spoke it aloud. "Who… who am I?"

I was suddenly so terrified that I started running. Started running and couldn't stop. I had no clue where I was going, no clue if it mattered. The icy ground cut my feet, and sleety snow stung my eyes. It was only when my legs were no longer beneath me, but sprawled out behind me that I calmed down a slight bight; enough to notice something digging into my stomach.

I reached an arm into a pouch that seemed to be attached to my belt. My searching fingers found the culprit, a square plastic card. I pulled it out and started to read the black text that was so neatly typed.

IDENTIFICATION

**Name: Shasa Noeto Hair: black Eyes: blue Height: 5'4 **

Underneath all this was a small headshot of a girl. She had smiling light blue eyes, and shiny black hair as the ID indicated. At the bottom of the card was a series as bars, some thick and others thin. I flipped it over and saw a large circle with two intersecting lines in the lower left. A logo of some kind, I assumed. I turned it back to the front, back to the picture. _Is this happy girl… me?_ It would make sense, except that I didn't recognize her in the slightest.

I sighed and lowered my head onto my arms. I didn't know much of anything, but something I could be certain of was that I was tired. _Dead tired._ My eyes closed, and I felt the horrible, hot blood dripping across my forehead. I couldn't find the energy to care. A part of me wanted to get back up, to not fall asleep, but it was ignored. I moaned as my body fully relaxed.

I was on the brink of sleep when crunching footsteps sounded behind me. Voices were blown over to me, loud enough to be heard, to soft for the words to be made out. Suddenly there was a sharp gasp, and two pairs of feet were rushing toward my bleeding form.

The first to arrive crouched beside me and placed a gentle hand on my back. "She's still breathing Link," a relieved feminine voice said. It was melodious, and gave out a wise self-assurance. A smile tugged faintly at my lips. _I would like to meet this person,_ I thought to myself weakly.

A second person came beside the first. "Do you know who she is?" asked a guys voice, presumably the Link that the woman had spoken of.

Warm fingers softly wrapped around the card in my hand. "According to this, her name is Shasa."

"She's one of the competitors?"

"It would seem so, poor girl."

"Can you heal her Zelda?" Link asked worriedly.

"I can try," she, Zelda, replied. A hand I guessed was hers touched the spot on my head that hurt the worst. She whispered something, and her hand steadily grew warmer until it was so hot I cried out in pain. She stayed like that for another moment before removing her hand. "She'll be fine now." As she said this my head-ache disappeared.

"You're amazing Zelda," Link's voice was very admiring, and I had a suspicion he had deep feelings for her.

A smile was in Zelda's voice when she said, "I'm just glad I could help. Now, do you think you could carry her the rest of the way?"

"Of course." I was then flipped onto my back and carefully lifted up. A warm cloth was draped over me, a blanket, or maybe it was a coat. Whatever it was, I liked how soft it was against my face.

Link and Zelda talked casually, as I slipped in and out of consciousness. They spoke of a place called Hyrule, which, from the snippets of conversation I heard, sounded like a beautiful place. I heard Link say, "It's kind of interesting, watching the Zoras swim," and couldn't help but wonder what they were. I decided that someday I would go to Hyrule and find out for myself.

A squeaky gate opened and the two walked inside. I opened my eyes just in time to see an enormous building, reminding me of a castle, before I fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Flights and Fights

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB**

Sunlight pored through my window, waking me up from a pleasant sleep. I burrowed under my blankets, not wanting to wake up yet, but knowing that I had to. Finally, I opened my eyes, sat up, and stretched my arms. I jumped out of bed, shivering slightly, as someone knocked frantically at my door. "Come on in!" I hollered.

The door was thrust open, and Pit walked in. His brown hair was unkempt, and he was slightly breathless, suggesting that he had run all the way from his room to mine. I smiled and was about to greet him when he exclaimed, "You overslept too?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked confusedly. I had been oversleeping on a regular basis of late, vivid dreams haunting my sleep, then vanishing before I could even try to remember them. Pit, however, was usually up early. Early enough to be finishing breakfast by the time I get to the cafeteria.

"It's nine o'clock! We're late!" Okay, nine was late even for me, but…

"Late for what?"

"Link and Zelda's tournament battle!"

"That's today?! When does it start?"

"Now!" That woke me up. I rushed over to a pile of clothes on my floor (they were clean, I just hadn't bothered putting them away) and grabbed an outfit at random before running into my bathroom, barely remembering to close the door. Once there, I practically ripped off my PJs and threw on my clothes: black pants and an off the shoulder blue shirt that was deconstructed at the bottom. I had worn a purple tank-top under my pajamas, I realized, and left it on. Then I ran back out.

Pit had my ID card, and handed it to me as we both bolted down the hall. "You should really take better care of that," he commented.

"And risk losing it again?" I replied. I day I was told what it was and that I should keep it safe was also the day I lost it. The ID card doubled as a credit card of sorts. We made money in the tournaments and the money was sent to an account. Each fighter's card had a different bar code on it, and the barcodes were used to access a person's account. It was a great system, unless you were me and lost everything you touched. Long story short, I found it in a book the next day and was yelled at by the Master Hand. Then again, when isn't he yelling?

Pit interrupted my thoughts with a laugh, and I resisted the urge to trip him.

When the door to the lobby came into sight I asked, "What's faster, stairs or elevator?"

My answer was a question, "What's faster, running or flying?" I thought of the umpteen flights of stairs ahead.

The building was set up with residential rooms on the topmost floors, the cafeteria underneath them, some shopping beneath that, a few indoor training floors, and finally, the first floor, which was dedicated to the portals to the arenas. "Flying."

We entered the lobby and Pit went to the window. He opened it with ease, and disappeared outside it, the sound of his wings unfurling somewhat comforting. I followed after him, sitting on the sill and sliding my legs out. Then I did something only I would so. I slipped. It was a talent of mine, a very bad talent.

I barely registered that I was falling before Pit caught me, working his wings harder to stop my momentum. "Geese," he muttered, sighing in relief, "Give me a heart attack why don't you?"

"You best be glad I didn't," I shot back as he gained control and we started descending, "Then we both would have died." He didn't respond, but a smirk formed on his lips.

We were both silent as we landed. He put me down carefully, and I dug my toes into the soft grass. I thought of my sandals, sitting by my door. I had run right passed them without even a glance. Thankfully, that was allowed, if not generally preferred.

A speaker boomed, "Last call for Zelda and Link versus Peach and Mario!" and we hurried in, swiping our cards as we entered the only active portal.

Teleporting was a weird experience. It was a bit like swimming in a rushing river, in that it felt like floating in a current, in my opinion. I was always a little worried that I wouldn't make it to my destination in one piece, or that I would go somewhere entirely different then I meant to. Despite any misgivings, however, we arrived in the front row of the Eldin Bridge arena.

The stands were packed with fans, and each one felt the need to shout to be heard. As Pit and I took our seats the announcer's voice blared, "Three!" and the whole crowd joined in for the, "Two! One! GO!" Everyone cheered when the fighters were teleported in, and I clapped extra loud for Link and Zelda.

It had been nearly a year since the two found me, dyeing on the path as I was. They brought me here, to the mansion. I had woken up in a white room, wearing a white gown, with Pit sitting vigil. I had taken one look at his angelic form and said, "Ugh, death isn't as cool as I thought." He had, of course, burst out laughing at this and explained what had happened. Apparently, I slept through two days, and, not wanting to leave me alone, but in need of sleep, Link and Zelda had asked Pit to keep an eye on me. He had agreed and only waited a few minutes before I awoke.

When he asked my name I called myself Shasa, noting the ease with which I said it. After that we simply talked. He didn't ask very many questions about where I came from, and the ones he did I avoided with vague answers. Eventually Zelda and Link came back, and I officially met them. It was only then that I admitted to not remembering. Link told me I had amnesia and that an object I had held dear might spark my memories. Of course with no way of knowing where I came from, there was no way to get an object of mine.

I was moved out of the infirmary later that day and into my own room. Link, Pit, and Zelda always look out for me, which is good because, as a result of my amnesia, I have a terrible memory and have forgotten important things. I view Zelda as my older sister, Link as my older sister's boyfriend (even if they're not dating), and Pit is… well…the older sister's boyfriend's best friend that I may or may not have a crush on. Not that I would ever tell anyone all this.

Suddenly the whole crowd gasped, and I refocused on the battle. Zelda had transformed into Sheik and was slinging knives at Peach, and Link and Mario were throwing fists. It took me a minute, but then I saw what had caused the commotion; a giant, rather ugly, goblin-like creature riding an equally large boar. As the creature galloped across the stage, nearly mowing over all four fighters in the process, a single, large bomb was dropped onto the middle of the bridge.

They all ran for safety, and a moment later an explosion blew a chunk out of the arena. Sheik used this to her immediate advantage, flipping behind Peach and grabbing her chain. She swung it first horizontally, catching the pink princess around her waist, then again in a giant arc, sending Peach down into the nothingness beneath fields. Mario soon joined her as Link swung his sword, catching the Italian off guard.

As Mario fell, a bright flash engulfed the field, momentarily blinding everyone. When I dared to open my eyes, Link and Zelda stood on a raised platform on a transformed stage. The crowd went wild as the two waved and their opponents clapped supportively. I was on my feet, cheering until my voice was hoarse.

After a few minutes of their glory, Pit said, "Well Shasa, guess it's time to go."

"Already?" I asked confusedly. The announcer was just beginning to announce times and the odd bonuses they had gotten,

"Yeah, we've got to get ready for-," he stopped himself, a look of defeat coming to his face. "You forgot about our battle, didn't you?"

My jaw dropped and I found myself at a loss for words. When I could speak again I merely yelled, "What?!"


	3. Water Calls

**After a brief span of ****laziness**** writer's block, I'm back! And still don't own Super Smash Bros.**

I walked into the girl's changing room following a short while of utter confusion. After we had left the stands, Pit had explained the where's, who's, and how's of our battle multiple times, and I had finally remembered.

I apologized mentally as I walked toward my locker. Having to deal with me couldn't be easy, yet he never complained and was always supportive. Link and Zelda were the same way, of course, but in my mind they were somehow different.

As I opened my locker, my thoughts immediately shifted to the single garment inside. It was a full-body suit, completely see through, extremely comfortable, and above all, strong. It was strong enough to turn a death blow into a mere bruise, though the recipient would still fly across the stage. I hurriedly undressed, slipped into it, and redressed accordingly, looking into a mirror after I did so. Even I wouldn't have guessed I had the armor on, had it not been for the watch-like instrument on my wrist. It was the damage counter, and, though it currently read zero, would rise with every hit I received. Should it get too high, I would fly right off the arena.

My eyes shifted back to the mirror, though now they weren't searching for the invisible suit. Instead, I gazed at my figure, my face. I frowned slightly, spotting my scar in an instant. Every person has something that separates them from others. Pit's wings, for example, made him singular from the other fighters, Link and Zelda's pointed ears different from those not from their land, and I had the jagged line of scarlet flesh on my left temple. No-one spoke openly about, but I could always tell when someone was put off by it, and indeed most were. I stuck my tongue out at myself before leaving.

The door opened on a bleak room. It wasn't very large, and was completely gray from the ceiling to the floors. A single metal table stood in the center, though there were no chairs to accompany it. On one side of the room Ike and Marth talked quietly while stretching, and Pit waved me over from the other. I obediently joined him in a warm-up, as that was all there was to do. This was a waiting room, and until the stands filled we had no choice but to do as the name implies: wait.

And wait we did, for what seemed like, in that little room, an hour. The four of us had stopped working and were leaning on the table talking when the announcer's loud voice blared, "Fighters ready?" We gave slight nods to each other, and were one-by-one teleported onto our stage as the voice continued, "Three, two, one, GO!"

We were on the Battlefield arena, myself on the topmost platform, Pit and Marth on the lower ones, and Ike directly below me. I closed my eyes for a second, letting the roaring crowd be all I was aware of. Then, my eyes flew open and I leapt, quite literally, into action.

I landed beside Marth, who had his sword drawn. He smirked before swinging it at me. As I dodged I tried to guess what he was thinking. I had a feeling it had to do with how I had no visible weapon. _Oh how I'll love proving you wrong._

His sword came again and again, and I continued dodging before making a slicing motion with my arm. In an instant, water vapor from the air condensed into liquid and moved to my will, attacking Marth just as well as a sword. When he parried, the water was cut through and splashed to the ground, but a wave of my hand was all it took to reanimate it. Now I was the one who smirked.

The power to control water had come as a shock when I accidentally discovered it. Link, Zelda, and I had been swimming in a lake by the mansion on an exceptionally warm spring day. We were playing around and started a splashing fight. I had moved to shove water at Link, and, instead of the few drops I had expected, sent a small tidal wave. At the time I thought little of it, until I caused another wave without putting my hands in the water. After that I realized I could lift the water out of the lake simply by making a lifting motion with my hands.

After that, my head had erupted in pain and Link had to carry me back.

The crowd gasped, something that bothered me to no end, and I noticed a glowing orb fly up in the air. In my hesitation, Marth scored a blow to my stomach and my damage grew. I fought back, distracting him while our partners chased the haywire smash ball. It made a sharp, high-pitched _cling!_ with every hit it received. "Ooh's" and "ah's" sounded again and again, and suddenly the orb was in front of me! I lunged, and Marth did as well, but I was able to wrap my fingers around it first. It shattered, the pieces blowing across my body, and a soft blue glow emanated from wherever they touched.

I bounded across the stage, hitting the ground floor and turning around at the last second. _Focus_ I told myself, _just focus._ My body seemed to weaken, at the same time it grew strong. Some strange force lifted me up into the air. Pit found refuge on the highest platform; the audience was silent in anticipation. My mouth opened, and I sang. I sang in a different language, my voice high and low in a harmony with itself, and, as the words flowed from my mouth, Marth and Ike lost control of themselves and slowly walked toward me.

What I sang was the call of the siren.

I heard water gathering behind me, and noticed my arms were no longer at my sides. They had risen so that they stood vertically above me. Sensing just how much water I controlled, I was amazed at the power of the smash ball. My song ended; Marth and Ike were in front of me; I threw my arms forward. The water came crashing down on them.

The two were shouting, being abruptly returned to their senses. Though they struggled against it, the current made by the cascading water easily took them over the edge. I was returned to the ground, landing in a puddle as a bright light surrounded the field.

When the light faded it was Pit and me on the raised platform. He had his fist in the air, yelling, "Victory is ours!" Marth ran a hand through his bangs before he started clapping, and Ike had a small smile. The announcer did his job, while the crowd was as noisy as ever. I just smiled and waved happily.

Halfway through the bonuses, my stomach grumbled. I laughed at it and commented, "I wish he'd hurry up!" Pit nodded, but didn't reply. I doubted he had actually heard me. Conversation wasn't easy to have when people were screaming.

Finally, the man's voice stopped and we were teleported away. I went into the changing room, took off the armor, redressed, and teleported again, back to the first floor of the mansion. I would never understand the way teleporting worked, but it was a lot quicker than walking. Pit soon joined me, then Zelda and Link as well.

We had entered the elevator in the center of the room when my stomach growled again. "What's for lunch?" I asked.

"Wanna check out that new restaurant?" Link offered.

"That sounds great!" Zelda answered for the rest of us.

"What's it called?"

The green-clad hero thought quietly for a moment before replying. "Umm… Reocatoren cuisine, I think."

My head started throbbing.

**Well… not as good as I hoped. Anyway, if you comment can you put in who you want to have continued in the tournament? (Besides Peach, Mario, Marth, and Ike obviously) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
